In My Remains
by TheQueenOfShebaSays
Summary: Sometimes, it takes you a while to find what you're looking for. this is a Bethyl story. AU.


_Ten Years After the Events at Terminus._

It was not like Mad Max or any other films, with people dressed in mostly rags running around in chaos, there was no evil dictatorship that ruled over the America's. The rural parts felt like the old west while the once thriving cities had the most occupants. A cure was never found, but the walkers soon faded away, people did as well, while pockets still survived, people tried to cope, they found that they could live with the virus and life was back to "normal" and people were starting from scratch. It was in the rural parts that still had most of the problems. One would often feel like the newly formed government forgot about them out there. It was still kill or be killed, and that was just normal for some. People adapted and after almost thirteen years of the plague, a new way of life had to develop.

A red and white pinto trotted into a small town just outside of Denver. The horse was healthy and amazing looking, it had an elaborate saddle, with saddlebags and a couple of bed rolls on the back, a rifle was stuck in a holster attached to the side and a katana was on the opposite side. The rider was a young girl, she wore an old tattered sheriff's hat, her dirty blond hair was long and straight, she had a knife on her hip and a colt Python was on her other, her blue eyes scanned the scenery and then she reached and pet the horse's mane, the girl wasn't older than eleven.

She wasn't alone, walking alongside the horse, holding its rains loosely, a man walked with a slight limp. He had an automatic pistol in a holster on his hip and a large hunting knife on his belt. A crossbow was strapped to his back. His hair was shaggy and long, its ends stuck out from the knit hat he wore his beard was short but scraggly, a bit greyer then his hair. And one of his blue eyes was obscured by an eye patch.

They entered the city cautiously; the girl had a rifle in her grasp and surveyed the surrounding buildings. It felt like it was devoid of people, but they knew better than to assume that. He stopped and the horse stopped, they stood in silence as the cold wind blew by, only living sound was the horse's heavy breaths.

When it seemed that no one would jump out at them, he walked the horse until they reached a small store, the sign painted in red across the top "Dylan's General". The man tied the horse to a post and reached for the girl. She took his hand and climbed off the horse. The man pet the horses head gently before he grabbed an empty saddlebag and flung it over his shoulder.

He walked up the steps first, she looked around and her eyes landed on his angel wing adorned vest. With the rifle across her back, she pulled her jacket closer around her body and shivered before following him up the two steps and into the store.

Entering the store through the glass door, the stranger looked around cautiously, he spied a man at the counter, skinny and odd looking, he looked almost stunned to see them, but he made no moves that seemed threatening. The stranger kept a hand on her shoulder before he felt satisfied that they were safe, and he let the girl go.

Walking up to the counter and nodded at the skinny, odd man who sat behind the counter, a book in his hand, the skinny man gave him a once over. "how can I help you folks?" the skinny man asked, he set his book down and stood up right as the stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out a large wad of cash.

The skinny man seemed to ponder the money in his hand, "need a horse, saw one tied up out back" the stranger said before he pointed toward the backdoor.

The skinny man met his eyes, "oh she ain't for sale" he gave an almost toothless grin, "but depending on how much cash you got, I could sell you some other stuff that I got in back" he leered at the cash.

"Do you ride that horse?" the stranger asked, "I'll give you $500 dollars for her and the supplies" he sorted that money out and stuffed the rest in his pocket. he slammed a hand onto the counter, the money sticking out.

"She yer daughter? Y'all plan on staying a bit?" the skinny man asked as he watched the girl move about the small store, gathering items.

"We're just passing through" he said getting annoyed. He shoved the money at the man. "Is it a deal or not?" He did not like how the man was eyeing the girl. He wanted to leave.

The skinny man nodded slowly, "you got a deal, but I don't want any cash for the horse and supplies," the skinny man said. He glanced back at the girl and then looked back at the stranger.

The stranger looked up, "you wanna trade, I got a couple skins…" the stranger trialed off when he looked over and saw the man eyeing the girl again.

The skinny man leaned to the side to watch the girl. "Yer daughter… She's pretty," the man said with a grin.

The stranger narrowed his eyes at the skinny man and he stuffed the money back in his pocket, but he left his hand down low, near his gun.

"Often times, folks would also trade with services" the skinny man gave another small, toothless smile, "and if you can provide this service, I'll give ya whatever you want" he looked him dead in the eye.

The stranger took in a deep breath and dropped his gaze. There was a moment where it seemed like all the sounds in the world stopped, and no one breathed. Then the strangers head shot up and his fist followed. The skinny man was hit so hard that he fell back into the shelves behind him and crumpled to the floor.

"Daryl?! What happened?" he girl asked after she darted out from behind a shelf; she could see the man's legs from behind the counter. She had a hand basket of some supplies.

He sighed, "Quick, get what ya need, let's go," Daryl said as he grabbed a few items off the counter. He was pissed and stepped away from the counter.

"Dad!" the girl suddenly screamed, Daryl looked over and found the barrel of a shot gun aimed at his chest, there was an explosion and the skinny man dropped. Daryl's gaze drifted back to the girl, he looked alarmed, and she held the colt python in her grip. Smoke filtered out the tip, it was almost as big as her own arm, but she held it high with both hands, there was still fear in her eyes.

Daryl was still for a moment, before she lowered the gun and he dropped his gaze. Both were breathing heavy as the store was drenched in silence.

….

Daryl stood stuffing items into the saddlebags as the girl fitted the new horse with its saddle and her gear. The horse was chocolate with a white blaze.

"Sorry" she suddenly said, she glanced back at him. He had not looked up. In fact, he hadn't met her gaze since a few moments prior to stepping out of the store.

"You had to do what you had to do, you saved my life, girl" Daryl replied, although, he still wasn't looking at her, he was focused on his gear and getting their new supplies secured in place.

"Not that," she whispered, she watched him as he visibly stiffened. "It just came out… But you're all I know Daryl" she said gently. "I just… You're all I know" she repeated and was ready to cry, Daryl gripped her arm and pulled her tight to his chest. He had to lean down to hug her close "I know… You're all I got as well" he breathed into her hair and kissed her temple.

He dropped to his knees so he could look up at her sad face, "its okay, I get it, I just… you know why I don't like you calling me that" he felt terrible for saying it.

"Because I'm not your daughter," she said, she wanted to cry some more. The way she said it made his heart ache, as if she thought he didn't love her.

"Hell no… it's because I feel ashamed when you say it, I… your real dad should be here with you, not me" Daryl finally said, "It's my damn fault that he ain't" he dropped his gaze and his hand was only lightly gripping her wrist.

"No it's not… I was there, I mean I don't remember it all, but I know after, what Carl told me… it was never your fault" she waited for him to reply, not sure of how he'll feel.

Daryl was fighting back any tears; he gave a small nod and wondered why this girl never blamed him for all the shit they had been through. "You okay?" he asked suddenly aware of their most recent events.

"Yeah… I'm not even thinking about it… I would do it again" she stated firmly.

Daryl knew this was true; it had been for her whole life, and his, keeping her safe. "Come on Jude… Let's ride" he gave her a small smile before he stood up and he helped her onto her new horse. Daryl mounted his horse and he led them out and down the road of the small town.

He had wondered about others, and if the town even had occupants. Soon he saw them emerging from their homes, they were making their way toward the store. From the lack of people arriving after the gunshot, he realized they were not a threat to him and Jude, so they left.

They were riding for about an hour; on his horse named No Name, Jude had rolled her eyes at first, until he found an old radio and played that song for her. Then she understood. She had been thinking of a name for the mare and decided that Toto was well suited; she had just finished reading The Wizard of Oz.

Like most of their treks, they spent it in either complete silence, or talking. She would do most of talking, usually about a new book she had read, he would listen and answer any questions she had. Unlike him, she had no idea what the old world had been like, no idea what television really was or even what most music sounded like. He tried at every opportunity to teach her when he could. It was hard for him but he thought he was doing okay.

She was talking about some books and how there were apparently more to the series and that maybe they could find the rest one day. Daryl was listening and nodding as they rode alongside one another, when something caught his eye. He stopped the horse and slid off with ease; he walked up to a sign and just stood there, staring blankly at it.

Jude stopped and looked at the sign; she knew that look, when he acted that way. "Has she been here?" Jude asked.

Daryl glanced back at her, he dropped his gaze, "I don't know but the paint looks fresh…" he reached and touched the red substance, he smirked, "it's lipstick" he shook his head slightly. He glanced back at the girl, "I don't even know if it's her" he admitted, "never have."

Jude saw the pain in his eyes, "Dad-Daryl, who else could it be, with what you've told me about her.. I think it's safe to say that it is her leaving these signs" Jude tried to reason, she might have only been eleven, but she was damn smart.

Daryl nodded, "well… whoever it is, we won't be seeing them anytime soon" Daryl was looking at the highway. "Looks like a vehicle came through here… we might have missed them" he looked broken before he mounted the horse, he gave a click of his tongue and they started trotting down the highway.

"Or not" Jude replied, she gave him a smile. "we might catch up" she added. "gotta have a little faith" she rode ahead of him only because he had stopped the horse, to stunned. He shook his head and made No Name catch up to her.

The sign had a cross painted into it, a 'B' was drawn into the base of it, they'd come across a few of those on the way out of DC, but the trail had stopped, they'd only popped up a couple more times and he was always scared and thought he was finally losing his mind. This was no different.

…..

She sat watching the fire, a wolf like mutt sat at her side and she had a rifle in her lap, a jeep was parked behind her. She shivered in the cold and the dog looked up, "it's okay Bear, we'll get back home in the morning," she whispered gently. She pet the dog's head before she went back to staring at the fire, she had a journal in her lap and she was writing things down, her blond hair was long and in a braid, a light blue knit hat covered her ears. Her blue eyes watched the flames. How most of her nights were spent, just her and Bear.

Then Bear stood up, his protective posture kicked in and she looked over to see what he saw. Her heart started racing, she had not run into anyone in days, and she wasn't in the mood to encounter people. She stopped believing there were any good left a long time ago.

She spied two horses in the dimming light, riders atop them, one was small, the other was a large man, and she raised her rifle and stood up. She debated on jumping in her jeep and speeding away, but if they followed her, she would have to deal with them, she wasn't leading them back to her home.

Then the horses stopped, she felt worry rush through her. The larger of the two riders climbed off and handed the reins to the smaller rider. He slowly made his way toward her. She felt cold and scared; she was ready to kill him if she had to.

"Stop right there!" She barked. The man hesitated and then he raised his hands and slowly kept on walking toward her. She thought about pulling the trigger. She'd killed a few people. However, something in her gut told her not to. The same feeling that told her to stay in this spot tonight.

She waited; he never said anything as he slowly made his way toward her. She watched him keep one hand up as he reached down and removed his knife; he dropped it in the dirt. She cocked her head to the side because something about how he walked was familiar. She was confused as to why he hadn't spoken, but was disarming himself, his hand went to the gun and it dropped to the ground. Then he reached across his chest and lift up a strap, he dropped the crossbow to the side.

Her knees nearly buckled and she wanted to cry, she shook her head and said no, she wasn't going to believe it, but she dropped the rifle as he moved closer, tears poured down her face as he stepped into the light of the fire, she couldn't believe her eyes, she kept shaking her head.

He moved fast and engulfed her in his arms. "No… You were… No" she cried, she held him in return, she pulled at his shirt and his jacket, she felt the soft leather of his vest, she cried harder, it was really him.

"Never stopped looking for you Beth" Daryl replied as he squeezed her tight, he was crying as well, he couldn't even believe it, she was here, in his arms, it had been years. He was ready to break down and collapse on the ground; he was wrought with emotions.

Her crying slipped into laughter and she pulled away and looked him over, "Daryl…" she whispered, his name felt good in her mouth and she could see his eyes light up when she spoke it. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving into another hug.

"Beth" he whispered, he did not want to let go of her. He lifted her up as he gave her another hard squeeze. He kissed her hair and breathed in her scent. God he missed her.

She pulled back again and wiped the tears from her face as she smiled at him, she furrowed her brow when she saw the eye patch. However, figured it was a story for another time. Her attention went to the movement behind him and she looked at the girl who was leading the horses toward them.

Daryl looked back and turned around, he kept a hand on Beth's back, he smiled, "Judith Grimes… Meet Beth Greene" Daryl's voice broke and Beth started to cry again, the girl ran into her embrace.

Beth hugged her back, even more shocked then she had been, she pulled back and touched her face, "you've grown so much" Beth wept, Judith was crying as well, she didn't know Beth really, or remember her, but it felt right.

The three of them sat around the fire, Daryl was next to Beth, he seemed like he didn't want to leave her side ever. Beth talked mostly, told them of bits a pieces of what she had been doing for the last 10 years. Daryl told a few stories, and would stop short when it was clear he was nearing what had happened to their family. Jude told her some things, they knew they had a long time to catch up, but no one was ready to move yet.

Jude watched how bright and light Daryl was now, she looked at Beth and saw this amazing young woman, strong and clearly a gave her hope for herself. But seeing Daryl like he was now, she wasn't worried about him anymore, maybe he'd calm down and stop moving for a change. She wasn't sure about the future, but it was clear that for the time being, they were all whole again.

**A/N: so I wrote this little thing right here, it was an idea I had and I know it's pretty sad, but it's also kinda true. I liked it. It may only stay a one shot, but I do have a couple ideas to maybe make it a three shot, but we shall see how this goes down. Thanks for reading and if ya like it, please leave me a review. Much thanks.**


End file.
